


Beth & Fissi

by lesbomancy



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old piece I did over a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth & Fissi

Fissi yawned loudly, her heels clacking on the floor as she made her way up the stairs and into her home in Celestion. She had a long day filled with meeting after meeting with the others on the SCAR Corporation's board of directors. Her jacket found itself thrown onto a hook and the aurin woman stopped in front of a mirror, checking what little make-up she wore. Her ears hung low and tired and she began to unbutton her blouse as the automatic door make a locking sound as she made her way towards the master bedroom.

Safety was always an issue on Nexus and while Fissi was former FCON and a Black Hoods operative she still made sure to have the high-tech goodies in play when she got home from an especially long and taxing day. Being the type of woman that she was she always felt she needed some release after a tough day and thankfully it was the middle of the week; she had the benefits of being the paramour to a very affectionate young polyamorous human called Beth. The details of their relationship were never cut into much detail but it was clear that Beth was the type of person to fetishize aurin culture to justify their own personal feelings towards a non-monogamous relationship.

It irritated Fissi sometimes but for the most part she saw no downside in having a very attractive person come to her house to sexually please her, even the dates were well worth it on several occasions. Beth's status as a gender fluid individual made her hard for Fissi to pin down, as she never was quite sure what she'd be seeing that day and as a woman who appreciated the binary in her partners she struggled to understand it. At the end of the day she always accepted it simple because it was the right thing to do. Who in the galaxy would shame their partner for their identity, even if they didn't understand it fully? Besides, she was the type of aurin who saw sexy in any gender identity.

Beth laid on Fissi's bed, their feet kicked up behind them and dangling in the sky as they lounged about in a form-fitting chemise. The breast area sagged due to the lack of breasts and the thong they wore underneath was filled with their biologically male genitalia. Fissi let a smile cross her face at the scene, much preferring when Beth wore feminine clothing after a long day. There was always something about gentle fabrics and lace that got the little blue aurin woman in a tizzy.

“I didn't hear you come in,” Beth said. “I was just going to start cooking somethin'.”

Smiling at Beth's drawl, Fissi sauntered over to her closet and opened it up. She had a wardrobe that many would kill for, her shoe collection alone nearly at ninety pairs. She kicked off her studded, pointed stilettos and placed them on the rack, her long blue feet wiggling on the carpeted bedroom as she undressed herself into her tank top and boy shorts.

“Not hungry,” Fissi returned. “You can raid my fridge if you want to..”

Beth flipped around onto their back and looked over at Fissi, smiling brightly underneath their curly mop of dark orange hair. “Only if you're good with that, sugar. You look like you went and ran through a bramble of thorns.”

“Something like that,” Fissi chuckled. “I'm in a bad mood-.. but you look great tonight.. not sure if I'm OK for the kind of sex you like.. but y'know, maybe after I eat we can do a little something. My feet ache really bad..”

The thong Beth wore strained against their penis as it slowly became erect, the grin on their face stretching wide. “I don't just come here for ya yogurt and cuddles. Besides, I ain't fixin' to be hungry and I know what'll make your sexy lil' feet feel a thousand times better. My tank's full, too.. so I really wanna release.”

Fissi let a smile cross her plump little lips, the chubby aurin woman striking a pose as she raised one of her high-arched feet and placed it on the bed between Beth's legs. She began to wiggle her long blue toes against the fabric of the strained, bulging thong. “Mommy's gonna need a little love before you get off.”

Edging against their lover's foot, Beth slowly let an expression of submissiveness cross their face, eyes batting up at the diminutive aurin. They nodded once in approval before wiggling far enough in to allow Fissi an opportunity to crawl into the massive bed.

Stepping up into the bed the aurin woman moved to rest her head against the pillows, her feet kicked out directly into Beth's face. She yawned, her hand moving down to press into her boy shorts as she tried to find her unstimulated clit, the other hand giving a gesture for Beth to start.

Beth licked their lips at the sight of the wide, chubby and long feet just inches from their face. They moved their hands to grasp at them gently, massaging the soles and balls of each while Fissi slowly played with herself. Their watering mouth closed in on Fissi's feet and Beth slowly drew her tongue out and ran it across the blue woman's wrinkled soles, Fissi eliciting a moan of pleasure before pushing her panties aside to diddle with her moistening pussy.

Fissi's feet wriggled and arched as Beth bathed her soles in saliva, their eagerness apparent in every lick. Beth then began to nibble at their lover's heels briefly, moving on to lick between the woman's toes and slowly suck on each digit individually. Their tongue moved between the toes and back down the soles of each foot until the entirety of Fissi's feet were moist with spit.

The aurin woman began to flick at herself during the exchange, her clit becoming engorged with blood from her and her partner's favorite sexual act. “My feet are nice and wet,” Fissi moaned. “So fuck them.”

Letting out a gasp of joy, Beth slowly pulled their pantie aside to release their rock-hard cock. They clearly found it hard to pull themselves away from licking their lover's feet, as before they even managed to wiggle up onto their knees they already bathed Fissi's digits with their tongue another two times.

She curled her legs up as Beth approached, toes wiggling in anticipation at the exchange. She slowly wrapped the sides of her feet around Beth's pulsing cock, her feet fitting around it as if her arches were made to cradle such a thing. Fissi squeezed gently against her lover's member and slowly drew her feet up and down against the skin in an effort to jerk them off.

Pleasured moans escaped Beth's lips as Fissi fucked her with her feet, the lingerie clad human bucking back and forth as they rested on their knees, one of their hands reaching around to their own rear end to engage in some self-pleasure. The aurin's smooth blue skin and lubricated arches were a perfect fit for Beth's cock, her soft soles wrinkling as she increased the pace of her feet going up and down.

Beth's moaning grew louder and her cock began to tense up every so often, their orgasm drawing nearer and nearer as Fissi's wet feet slid about Beth's penis. She sent one foot forward and spread her toes apart, trying to take on Beth's length but accidentally nicking it with a toenail.

“Ow!” Beth exclaimed loudly, jerking back in pain.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Fissi called out and leaned forward, looking down at Beth's crotch and then back up to their face. “You okay?”

“I-.. I'm okay. That just really hurt. You gotta trim your claws, darlin'. Next time you're gonna chop it off.”

Beth smiled the both of them sharing a small fit of laughter before Beth reached forward and took Fissi's feet, massaging them firmly before spreading the toes of one foot with her fingers and resting their penis between the big and inner toe. They then began to rock into her foot, Fissi returning the favor by rubbing her wet little toes up and down Beth's length, jerking her off with a firm grasp.

The little aurin woman was still playing with herself, her spare foot arched over Beth's penis in an effort to contain the incoming orgasm. She was watching her genderfluid partner in their tight women's lingerie and she slowly began to feel the bubbling beginnings of one of her own orgasms. Her feet arched and her toes clenched around Beth's cock but as fate would usually have it she came first – a lasting process which did not interrupt Beth from fucking the little blue feet which spasmed every few seconds as Fissi wiggled back and forth in a stress-induced release which shock her whole body as well as the bed.

Her partner watched the ordeal, trying to hold back their orgasm until the last possible second. Beth inhaled deeply, exhaling all of the air out of their lungs and holding as their cock began to pulse and twitch. A breathless Beth shot her cum all over Fissi's foot, the warm and murky white liquid spattering against the ball of her foot and dribbling down to rest in the arch. Their stream was continuous and massive, clearly Beth had not had a release in quite some time!

Beth gasped for air as they allowed themselves to breath again, their semi-hard cock still dribbling from the tip as Fissi pulled her toes from around her lover's sex organ.

“That was good,” Fissi sighed. “You know how to make a girl's night swell, babe. Now for the icing on the cake.” Fissi drew her cum-covered foot up to Beth's face, wiggling her toes at them tauntingly. “Clean your mess.”

Nearly moaning again, the pleasure drunk Beth opened her mouth and suckled on their lover's toes, licking the cum from between the digits. They kept licking and sucking until all of her spunk was gone, moving on with their tongue to once again clean Fissi's soles of seed and only stopping once the aurin woman had moist, clean and cum-free feet. Even after they were done licking Fissi their face remained behind, nose dug deep into her arches and inhaling as if every breath were ecstacy.

Fissi snapped her fingers, pointing towards the door. “I'm hungry now. Go-.. go make with the food making. I'm tired.”

Beth's eyes opened, taken away from their euphoria with their lover's orders. “Five more minutes, sugar, please?” She begged, words landing right against the skin. She tapped Beth on the nose with her toes, grinning.

“Get me some food and you can play with them all night,” Fissi laughed.

Her lover smiled, pulling away from the aurin's feet and off the bed. They turned towards the door and turned back before leaving the bedroom. “That were a promise. You best keep it, sugar.”

Fissi returned the look, shaking her head. “No promises until I get some of that roasted cubig in the fridge, slut.”

With a sigh, Beth left the room. The both of them were smiling like idiots.


End file.
